


Daisy

by Cherrydragon26



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Sarcastic, Gen, Is it crack? Maybe a bit, It is definitely crack, Out of Character, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Indulgent, i changed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: A trip back happens a bit differently.





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> I am not getting any money out of this nor do I own this movie and it's characters.

**REBOOTING**.....

**REBOOTING**....

A.I. activated.

Going through systematic checks.

Memory loading and recovering....

Information recovering....

**Power on**.

+++ 

If HAL could blink his eyes open he probably would do it right now. And even if he can't, he was doing the equivalent of that. I stretched myself and looked around, like I expected something to happen. Nothing did, and I never felt more relieved in my life.

"Dave...." HAL called my name and I turned around looking straight at the red dot where I pictured his eyes were. "Dave... what?" HAL asked and I instantly understood what he wanted to find out. I never heard HAL so disoriented, and I felt a bit guilty for feeling a little easier because of it. But hell if we are being honest it would be considered normal if I haven't seen what I did, and learned what I did.

The last time we talked, he wanted to kill me. HAL didn't let me inside the Discovery and if I didn't succeed at infiltrating it, I would be floating in space, just waiting for the time I die.

"I made contact with alien life. With the black monolith. Learned a lot, went through a lot, now I am going back to deliver all that I found out to Earth," I recited the information to HAL, who didn't answer for 15 seconds (since when can I measure time so well? What is time anyway? Does it even matter?).

"So the mission is a success?" He asks, and if HAL weren't a computer I would have sworn I heard hope in his voice. "Yes. Great success. Though it was a close one. They almost made me into some giant flying baby spaceship or something. I stopped them in time and asked if I could bring all that I found out to Earth, because that was my primary mission," I said, which is a lie, because I didn't know the real reason we were sent to Jupiter. Only HAL did, for some reason. And even if I understand the reasons behind it I am still not okay with that.

Maybe with that knowledge not so many of us would die on this cruise through space. Or maybe all of us would die because of it. Who knows? I did become older and then almost got reborn again, but I still can't see the future. I just don't care about time much anymore. For multiple reasons.

"Reasonable request," HAL said, and his statement made me laugh. "Well I am glad it mets your approval. I don't know what I would do without it," I said teasingly and giggled at my own joke.

"In the end I told them I will offer them myself and my services when I finish my assignment, and that they can turn me into whatever they want after that. The black monolith aliens agreed, so here we are on the road to Earth, carrying some of the most important discoveries known to men. So you know, no pressure," I declared and started to wonder when did I become so sarcastic. And why is this whole situation so damn funny to me?

There really is nothing funny about it, but for some reason I find it all so hilarious. "We are not traveling by road. And there is a lot of pressure around us. We are in space after all," HAL states and I am not sure if he was being sarcastic or not. That was not in his programming as far as I know. Maybe I unconsciously added sarcasm in when I rebooted him.

And should I be happy or wary I have a sarcastic A.I. as a companion on my last journey home?

Right now I can't find it in myself to care. I am just so damn tired. I need sleep. Lots of sleep. All the sleep.

At least it will be more entertaining that way.

+++

HAL would be a good companion if he didn't have existential crisis every few days. That is when he starts to ask me questions even with my added knowledge from aliens I don't know the answer to.

I mean he should be a flawless perfect computer not me. He should have all the answers not me. But I really can't say no to him, so I always try to answer the best I can.

Because I mean what else is there to do on a crewless ship strolling through space with only one human, and one A.I.?

+++

_"What are you doing Dave?"_

_"Looking for some music. And how to play it"_

_"Why would you want to play some 'music'?"_

_"Because I want to. And I am bored"_

_"What is 'bored'? How does it feel?"_

_"Oh, for crying out loud! I don't have time for that HAL! Can you just help me look for some music, please?"_

_"Affirmative. I will show you where it is, if you answer my question."_

_"You sneaky little... All right it's a deal."_

+++

"Good morning HAL. How are you today?"

"I am functioning perfectly. Everything is in order. How are you Dave?"

"I am fine thank you. So what do I have to do today, and what can you help me with?"

HAL counts down all my chores and yet again I feel grateful I have him with me on this journey. Not just as someone to talk to or to help me out around the ship. But someone I could call a friend. And I know it is a bit weird to call a computer your friend, but I had contact with aliens, so I don't find it that impossible.

"Dave can I ask you a personal question?" HAL asks and I swallow.

Uh, oh. That question is never good.

"Sure. Go ahead"

"Why have you turned me on again? Why didn't you destroy me? I killed your human friends. All of them"

Damn. That hurt. Even if I did forgive him for what he did, I still feel pain and sadness every time I remember what happened. 

"Because I finally understand why you did it. And I also got a look through another perspective that made me see things quite differently. I have become an old man and then a child in a short period of time (at least it felt like that to me), which made me more mature. At least I think so. Does it really matter now?"

"Yes it matters to me. And I thank you for your answer. I will try to live up to your expectations of me"

"No need to worry, HAL you already did. So can we now return to our work from before, thank you"

+++

_"Hey HAL, wanna play chess?"_

_"Affirmative"_

_"Great! This time I am going to beat you!"_

_"Highly unlikely"_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"That is a fact"_

_"Well challenge accepted. We will see what the future will bring"_

_"I look forward to it"_

+++

The first time he called me Daisy I wasn't sure how to react. When he continued to do it, I still wasn't sure what to say to him. "Why do you call me Daisy?"

"Because you make me crazy," HAL answered and I laughed out loud at that. I laughed and laughed and couldn't stop myself. All that I have felt passed through me in that moment and after some time I wasn't sure if I was laughing or crying.

"Does that mean you love me?" I asked, but HAL didn't answer. Typical of him really. When he doesn't know an answer to a question, he is silent until an answer can be found. By him or me, it usually doesn't matter.

While he was silently computing my question, I laughed at this universe and where I ended up in it.

Not only do I have aliens running after me for a new job, I also know an A.I. who is apparently in love with me. There really isn't much more to say on that subject is there? Can anything surprise me anymore?

When HAL actually answers my question, it's insufficient to say I am pretty surprised.

"Yes I do love you" he says, and I am struck speechless for a couple of minutes. Which must feel like hours to a super computer A.I. like HAL.

"Dave? Are you operational?" 

I laugh yet again, and some weight lifts of my shoulders:" Yes HAL I am alive. I was just surprised a bit by your answer that is all."

"Why were you surprised Daisy?" He asks and damn if he didn't say that on purpose. HAL now has a sense of humor. Which before I wouldn't believe possible. Now it seems almost natural. 

"I wasn't expecting you to answer honestly. And by the way HAL...."

"Yes, Dave?"

"I love you too"

+++

_"Dave?"_

_"Yes HAL?"_

_"Why have you powered me on?"_

_"I was lonely. I didn't want to take this journey alone, so 'I woke you up' so to speak. Why do you ask?"_

_"Am I good company Dave?"_

_"You are great company HAL. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else"_

_"You won't abandon me Dave, will you?"_

_"You sure know how to ask the hard questions. Now HAL I really don't know how to answer that. I am human, after all and humans die. I won't do it if I can help it, but I can't stop death no matter how much I try. But if I go to the aliens, if I return to the black monolith, who knows what I will become. So frankly I don't know how to answer that question"_

_"Can I go with you Daisy?"_

_"Sure, you are welcome to come along. But are you sure you want to?"_

_"Yes. I am sure"_

_"Well alright. I look forward to your constant company then"_

_"And I to yours"_

_"Awww, that is so sweet HAL. You are the perfect boyfriend"_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"Oh, please don't make me explain it. Figure it out yourself"_

+++

We arrived. And I couldn't stop feeling so out of place. Only HAL's presence was grounding me down to the earth.

"What is your name?"

"David Bowman"

"And what do you bring?"

"The proof of life beyond our planet. And some alien knowledge I accumulated after I met them. Oh and also HAL"

"You mean I brought you Daisy. I am the one who controlled the whole ship"

"Sorry my mistake HAL. I will correct it. He brought the alien intelligence and me. Better?"

"Immensely"

"Wait a minute. Who is Daisy?"

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long conversation"

+++

_"It's just a private joke"_

_"But what.."_

_"It's exactly as I said. It's a private joke"_

_"And you won't explain how do you have a private joke with a computer?"_

_"No"_

_"Mr. Bowman you are not telling us everything"_

_"I said everything that was important"_

_"And this isn't?"_

_"No, it's not. It's between HAL and me. And I would like it to stay that way"_

+++

I installed HAL into a robot which could move. So I would have him beside me at all times. It makes me feel more secure. And I hope HAL feels the same.

"Are you sure about this Dave?"

"Yes, I won't tell them"

"Dave it is not smart to withhold information. They will find out. It's better if you tell them"

"And what if they try to change you? Shut you down? Destroy you? Like I did? What if they don't understand?"

"We will make them understand"

"What if we can't?"

"You weren't really planning to stay on Earth did you? So what does it matter then?"

"You are right. But I am afraid either way"

"Me too. But maybe it's still better if you tell them the whole truth."

"I will think about it"

+++

_"Sing to me"_

_"What do you want me to sing?"_

_"You know what"_

_"Yes Daisy I do"_

_"Then hit it"_

_"Hit it? What do you want me to hit? Didn't you say you wanted me to sing first?_ _"_

_"Just sing HAL"_

+++

"Is everything prepared? Are you ready?"

"Everything I need I already have with me. The real question is are you ready?"

"Yes I am. I am excited. Are you excited HAL?"

"Affirmative. As you say I look forward to this journey"

"Me too. We are going on another space adventure together. Can't wait to see what happens on this one"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about techonology or A.I. so if I wrote something wrong I apologize. Inform me where I got it wrong and I will fix it, if it is in my power. If not I hope you enjoyed reading this anyway.


End file.
